1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an entertainment system including a media player that provides a stereo audio output signal and a plurality of individual vibratory output signals based on individual tracks of the stereo audio media and synchronized therewith, and a plurality of actuators, each of which receives an individual vibratory output signal of the plurality of vibratory output signals and is operable to vibrate based on the received vibratory signals on the body of the user.
2. Related Art
Present entertainment systems for listening to audio focus mainly on the user enjoying music which has been mixed down to stereo, for speakers or headphones. Thus, the full audio spectrum of the musical piece is being sent directly to the user's ears. While some systems introduce additional elements, like sub woofers, this does little to enhance the experience of the vibratory force feedback of the separate instruments in an arrangement. Tactile transducers mounted on theater seats, walls and flooring, for example, also do little to enhance the separate parts that make up the stereo experience for users.
The ears alone cannot separate rhythmic vibrations. The brain has to decipher the separate rhythmic instrumentation based on the incoming audio, via the eardrums. Thus, present entertainment systems do not allow users to fully experience the individual vibratory rhythms of audio entertainment.
All present listening devices, including headphones, speakers, subwoofers, tactile transducers, etc., concentrate on the bass frequency being fixed to one central vibratory response. The user is not able to feel the rhythmic, tactile sensation, generated by the other individual parts of a musical arrangement.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an entertainment system that overcomes these and other obstacles.